The Girl With No Reflection
by XtremeLUXfan
Summary: Something has happened to Lux. Now she can't remember anything, not even her own name!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I really wish I could take credit for this amazing show, But I can't! It's not mine and I don't own the characters and what not. Liz is brilliant for creating this show!

***** Ok so I am seriously bored, and when that happens I think of the craziest things to write about! So this story is probably going to have crazy ups and downs in it! In one of the next few chapters you'll find out what happened. It's going to be one of two things depending on the mood I'm in when I write it! But anyway the storyline will eventually be based around Lux's amnesia. For the sake of this story, I am cutting Ryan out. I LOVE Ryan really I do, but I want this to be mostly about Lux, and how her accident brings Cate and Baze together. Also, this takes place after Cate and Baze adopted Lux!*****

* * *

It's pitch black wherever I am… I'm floating, definitely floating. I only know this because of the feeling in my stomach; I'm just waiting for the fall. I move my arms, and kick my feet, but nothing happens. I'm stuck in a weird trance or something. Suddenly I hear noises… screaming, a strange pounding, and maybe sirens. It all sounds so distant, but I concentrate on it, because it's the only way I can think of to find my way back. But back to what, everything's so fuzzy. The noises disappeared as quickly as they had started, and suddenly there was light. A strange light, as my eyes adjust I look around and see a lot of happy people. Everyone seemed to be enjoying themselves, but strangely they didn't seem to be doing much of anything. I was so confused! I didn't have time to process what I was seeing before I felt a strong jolt! It hurt! OMG I felt something! OUCH! There it is again! Now I hear something again, propellers, definitely propellers! I blinked and opened my eyes! "We got her back!" I heard someone yell. "Lux stay with us… Lux you listen to my voice and just try to stay awake." I heard him say again. I tried to concentrate on him, but I was so tired. Who was Lux? He's talking to me, am I Lux? My eyes kept shutting involuntarily. I was on a stretcher in a helicopter, and my entire body felt like it had been repeatedly run over! Why couldn't I remember what happened?

I open my eyes, and let them adjust to the light. Even though the light is dim, it hurts my eyes. My mouth is dry and my head is pounding. I look around and see two people in the room. They are asleep in the chairs surrounding my hospital bed. I'm in the hospital! I try to move, but find it almost impossible. I have a cast on my arm and one on my leg. There is something around my stomach, and bandages on my head and right shoulder. I have lots of wires hooked up to me. I feel a stabbing pain in my stomach, and my headache is getting worse by the minute. I try to get the attention of one of the people in the room, but there is a tube down my throat is so I can't talk. I start to gag; I need this tube out of my throat.

The woman jumps and then looks over at me. "O my God Lux!" She yells. "Lux! Baze she's awake! Baze!" She starts crying. I watch as the guy… Baze I guess… quickly jumps out of the chair. He quickly pushes a button next to my bed.

" Hey kiddo! Welcome back! You really scared us!" Baze said through his tears. "The doctor will be right in, hold on." He runs out the door and within seconds a doctor rushes into the room followed by Baze.

The doctor tells me to take a breath and then blow out. As I do, he yanks the tube out. It makes me cough, so he gives me a small glass of water. Then he starts asking me questions. "Lux, can you tell me your birthday?"

I thought about it, but I really didn't know. Should I know? I definitely should! I start to panic, and shake my head no. I watch as Baze and the woman in the room exchange worried glances. Then I start to wonder about them. I must know them somehow, why would they be here if I didn't? The doctor asks another question, "Do you remember how you got hurt?"

I thought about it but I really didn't know that either. I shook my head no. I was beginning to get dizzy and scared. "I can't remember anything." I whisper.

"How about you tell me something about your past? How far back can you remember?" He asks.

I think about it for a minute, but the only memory I can think of was being in a helicopter. "Umm… a helicopter. I was in a helicopter," I say quietly. "I don't know, I think I was at least! I can't remember anything! What's happening, why can't I remember anything?" I was starting to freak out, and my whole body was starting to hurt again! Suddenly I felt a jarring pain in my stomach.

"It's ok Lux." I heard the doctor say. I was starting to have trouble keeping him in focus. "Lux honey, you need to calm down! Can you hear me?"

I couldn't focus anymore. I heard a lot of beeping all of the sudden, I was so tired, and the darkness looked so inviting. I tried to resist as long as I could, but I lost the battle.

* * *

***** Well let me know what you think! Be honest, I can take it I promise!*****


	2. Chapter 2

*****A little part of this chapter is somewhat graphic. It's not extreme or anything, but I am just warning you!*****

_**BAZE'S POV**_

We're in a waiting room on the surgical floor of the hospital. I'm holding hands with Cate as we silently sit and wait for news about Lux. I look around the room at all the people gathering. My parents, Cate's mom and sister, Math, Jamie, Tasha, Jones, and even Fern had showed up to be there for Lux no matter what the outcome. Out in the hall I see a police officer hovering near the door, so I excuse myself for a second to go talk to him. "Officer…" I say as I approach him. I recognized him as one of the officers I had first talked to right after the accident.

"Lux's dad, right?" He questioned.

"That's right, I saw you at the scene of the accident. So what's going on?" I asked.

"The driver of the motorcycle, Bobby…"

"Bug…" I interrupted. "Yeah what about him?"

"He had a blood alcohol level of .147. He should've never been driving." The police officer informed me.

I backed up against the wall to hold myself up, and covered my mouth with my hand as I looked to the floor. I couldn't help but feel partially responsible for all of this. Cate and I had set some new rules for Lux to follow, now that we were legally her parents, and she didn't like them. So she had called Bug to come and get her… when he got there we heard them take off, so we quickly jumped in the car and tried our best to follow them. We heard a terrible noise and headed in that direction. As we turned onto a new street, we saw a scene that will forever be embedded in our minds. Bug and his motorcycle were lying under a big truck, but Lux was nowhere to be found. For a split second we both breathed a sigh of relief thinking that maybe Bug had dropped Lux off somewhere. Then as I looked to the other side of the road, I noticed something that made my heart sink into my stomach. Lux had been thrown into oncoming traffic. There was a car stopped and a guy kneeling next to her yelling for help. I ran over to Lux and noticed she was in bad shape. Her body looked tangled, her head was cracked open, a piece of the bike was lodged in her stomach, and she was lying in a pool of blood. Cate was right behind me and I yelled for her not to look, but it had been too late. Cate fell down beside Lux and just kept saying "Please don't leave us, please don't leave us."

The rest of the night seemed to go in slow motion. I was there, but it felt like I was in a bubble. As soon as the paramedics got there, they had pushed Cate and I to the side. Then we both watched helplessly as they did everything they could to bring Lux back. The helicopter arrived quickly, and as soon as they had gotten her heart beating again they loaded Lux into it. I ran over to a paramedic in hopes of riding with Lux, but they turned me away. I heard one of them yell loudly "we're losing her again," and with that they shut the door and the helicopter took off. As I walked back to Cate I looked over to where Bug was and saw them loading him into an ambulance. I took Cate's hand; we got in the car and headed to the hospital, not knowing if we would ever see Lux alive again.

The first two nights she was in ICU, it was just a waiting game. Wait to see if she wakes up, wait to see if she has movement in her legs, wait to see if she has brain damage… Then when she finally woke up today, she was barely awake long enough to find out all of those things. The only thing we found out before she crashed and had to go back into surgery, was that she seems to have no memory of anything; not her past, not us, and not even the accident.

I was pulled out of my thoughts, when I felt a hand on my shoulder. I wiped the tears from my eyes and then looked over at Cate who had joined the police officer and me in the hall. I looked over at the officer. "I'm sorry… it's just…" I shook my head as though that would clear the memory of the scene. "I just can't get rid of the images I have from that night."

"I know what you mean." Cate said quietly. "How's Bug?" She added.

I looked at the officer, and knew right away that the news wasn't good.

"Bobb… I mean Bug isn't going to make it. He is on life support now. He will be until I can find a relative to give the doctor the okay to take him off of it."

"His dad is in prison. That's really all I know." I added. Then I turned to face Cate. "Bug had a blood alcohol level of .147." I watched as Cate's sadness turned quickly to anger.

"NO… no, no, no! Why was he driving? Why…" Cate sank to the floor crying and I sat down beside her and rubbed her back. "Why is this happening?" She sobbed.

I heard footsteps approach and looked up as my dad approached us. He looked down at us empathetically.

"The doctor is in the waiting room, he wants to talk to you guys." He said with little emotion.

I stood up and then helped Cate up. We headed to the waiting room to finally get some news about Lux.

* * *

***** The next chapter will be from Cate's POV and we will find out about Lux and all of her injuries.*****


	3. Chapter 3

**CATE'S POV**

Baze and I walked hand in hand back into the waiting room. The room was eerily silent. I watched as the doctor slowly made his way over to us. I couldn't help but feel like we were in a movie or one of those dramatic medical television shows. It was like everything was in slow motion. I understand that we need to know what the doctor is about to tell us, but deep down I feel like if I don't know then I can keep pretending that this isn't happening.

"Hi I'm Dr. Wallace." He said as he shook both our hands. He motioned for us to have a seat, and then he sat down in the chair across from us. "Do you want to talk in private?" He added looking around the room at the small crowd of people.

"No it's okay, they're all Lux's friends and family." I told him.

"Ok then…" Dr. Wallace paused and took a deep breath. "Lux made it through surgery. We did lose her once while she was on the table. This time it took us almost 20 minutes to bring her back…"

I let out a small cry. I looked over at Baze and could tell by his blood shot eyes, that he was trying to hold back his emotions. "So is she going to be okay?" I asked.

"We really won't know until she wakes up again." He answered.

"And when will that be?" Baze questioned.

"That's really hard to say. The fact that she was down for so long during surgery, coupled with the fact that her heart has stopped beating two other times since the accident…"

"Are you trying to tell us she might not wake up?" I said quietly between tears.

"You guys need to prepare for that possibility… Her injuries are very extensive. She has a fractured skull, a broken right arm, her right leg is broken in three different places, she has two broken ribs; and that's just the half of it."

Dr. Wallace was reading off Lux's injuries from the chart as if it were a book or the newspaper. It was like he didn't care, or understand the pain we were feeling. But the more I thought about it the more my anger faded. I guess there really is no good way to give people bad news, and as a doctor I guess he has learned how to hide his emotions. I mean he can't cry in front of the patient's families. That would just make things worse. So in seconds, I have gone from being mad at Dr. Wallace to feeling sorry for him. His job can't be easy.

"So the surgery… what happened? I mean one minute she was awake and the next…" Baze couldn't finish his sentence; he just lifted his hand to his mouth and shifted a little in his seat while we waited for the doctor to chime in.

"That's where things get complicated. You see when Lux first arrived here, we took her straight to surgery to remove the piece of bike from her stomach. During that first surgery we had trouble finding where the excess bleeding was coming from. We did finally get the bleeding to stop, but apparently we missed something. When we opened her up the second time, to try and once again find the source of the bleeding, we discovered some blood in the small intestine. So the good news is that we stopped the bleeding again. The bad news is, that we never really found where exactly the bleeding was coming from. So the next 48 hours will be critical for Lux. We will be keeping a very close eye on her."

"So what can we do?" I asked. I needed to feel like I was helping Lux in some way.

"I need you guys to hold her hand, talk to her about everyday things… Now I don't want too many of you all in there at one time. Two people at a time MAX! Everyone except Baze and Cate must leave at the end of visiting hours." Dr. Wallace looked around the room at everyone to make sure they understood, before looking back at Baze and me. "Right now Lux is in recovery; I'll come and get you when she's back in her room. Normally we only allow one parent to spend the night in the patients room, however, since the next two days are so critical for Lux, I'm going to allow both of you to stay… AT LEAST for the next two nights, and then we'll play it by ear, okay?"

"Okay… thanks Dr. Wallace, that's uhh, very nice of you." Baze answered. "One question though… If Lux doesn't wake up in the next 48 hours, what happens then?"

"How about we see what happens in the next two days, before we even go there… okay?" Dr. Wallace stood up and patted Baze on the shoulder. "Let's give Lux a chance to come back to us!"

I watched as Baze began to let the reality of the situation sink in. The doctor started for the door, and just as he was about to walk out, Baze jumped up. "Wait doc, sorry, umm just… Lux's boyfriend, Bug… I know he's not going to make it, but if she wakes up and … well if she remembers anything… but if she can't say goodbye!" Baze was stumbling over his words. I could tell he was very close to completely losing control of his emotions.

"I understand what you're saying. I'll check in on him and see what we can do to keep him on life support until she wakes up. I can't promise anything though." Dr. Wallace gave us a half smile, and then left all of us alone to process everything.

I watched as Baze started to walk towards the door. "Where are you going?" I asked.

"I don't know… I want to see her now, but I can't! I want to go take a walk, or be alone or something… I just…" Baze ran his hand through his hair and then just kept it there on his head. Then we all watched as he started crying. He was crying so hard that he couldn't even stand anymore. I saw him back up against the wall and sink to the ground. I walked over and sat down next to him. I pulled him close and let him cry into my shoulder. I needed to be there for him, because I knew my time would come and he would do the same for me. Once again the room fell silent. The only sounds that could be heard were muffled cries and Baze's uncontrollable sobs. Everything seemed so surreal.


End file.
